Houdini Jr/Quotes
Quotes: Chrono Distortion Before Match *If your in my way your gonna regret it! *Looks like I'm gonna force my way through! In-Battle *Special Attacks ** ** ** ** ** ** *Distortions **Ultimate Saber ***Let's do this! You won't escape... MY BLADE! ***Alright! ULTIMATE....SABER! **Ultra-Beam ***Get ready! ULTRA BEAM! ***Alright, here goes....FIRE! ***This is going to be....YOUR END! **Fight for Survival ***TAKE THIS! Your won't get away...NOW FALL! ***Get ready.... you will see my true power... NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY! **Hold of Darkness (Unlimited Distortion) ***HOLD OF DARKNESS! So you think I'm a poor helpess whelp.... big mistake.....TAKE THIS! ***TIME HOLD! Hmph, prepare yourself...TO SEE MY TRUE POWER! **Ultimate Face Crusher (unlimited distortion) ***Gotcha now! ULTIMATE. FACE. CRUSHER! ***Get ready for this! This is gonna HURT! *Astral Heat **DARK CHARGE! You have pushed me across the line, now witness my true power....AND GET OUT OF MY WAY! **Dark...CHARGE! Now you've done it! Prepare to feel my unbridled strength.... TAKE THIS! Victory Quotes *Hope I wasn't too hard.. *You still breathing? Special: Before match *''To Arakune:'' Your not gonna survive this one, prepare yourself! *''To Bullet:'' I won't hold back, even if you saved my life. *''To Relius:'' ...Relius Clover. *''To Taokaka:'' Okay, one match, then after that we'll get food... Special: In-Battle Special: Victory *''To Arakune:'' Buzz off! *''To Bullet:'' Heheh, don't worry, I'll find someone to treat those wounds of yours. *''To Relius:'' Your not getting away with what you've done! *''To Taokaka:'' Calm down...! Jee, don't worry Lunch is still on me...just don't buy two million dollars worth! Quotes: Momentum Shift Before Match *Again...forcing my way through... *Okay, if a fight is what your wanting...I'll give it to ya! In-Battle Victory Quotes *Alright, now to keep going! *...Alright then. Hope your wounds heal. Special: Before match *''To Bang:'' I'll set things straight, I will get the truth said. I AM A MAN OF MY WILL! *''To Arakune:'' "When will you Give up?" *''To Hiroshi:'' "You'll regret laying a hand on her!" *''To Litchi:'' So your the girl that Bang was talking about... this ought to be interesting...! *''To Bullet:'' I need to see if your still at your strength. I won't hold back! *''To Relius:'' ...We're going to end this here Relius...! *''To Platinum:'' DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN PERVERT TO YOU?! *''To Tsubaki:'' Alright, I won't hold back Tsubaki! You better do the same! Special: In-Battle Special: Victory *''To Bang:'' "WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! *''To Arakune:'' "Heh, that ought to shut up up!" *''To Hiroshi:'' "You better count your eggs before they hatch... I'm gonna end things now!" *''To Litchi:'' ...please wear more modest clothes next time! I don't want anyone accusing me of being a pervert! *''To Bullet:'' Don't worry, if ya can't stand. I'll help you up... as many times as necessary. *''To Relius:'' well then...looks like your done...for good! *''To Platinum:'' Next time you call me a pervert I'm gonna kill you...! *''To Tsubaki:'' heh, that was pretty close... just be careful, alright? I don't want you to get hurt after that fight Qutotes: Fate Corruption Before Match *...get out of my way *if your in my way your goin' down. In-Battle Victory Quotes *Dammit, just go away! *leave me alone...! Special: Before match *''To Bullet:'' "Dammit, I can't believe it has to go like this!" *''To Hiroshi:'' "I'm going to end what you did to her! *''To Isamu:'' ...I'm well aware. *''To Jin:'' JIN?! The hell are you doing here?! *''To Tsubaki:'' I'm fine... I'm really not in the mood to fight right now! *''To Relius:'' ...you bastard...! Special: In-Battle Special: Victory *''To Bullet:'' "Damn, no good... I'm not giving up on you..." *''To Hiroshi'' "Anyone who sides with Relius will perish, starting with you!" *''To Isamu:'' ...I'm hoping things can settle. *''To Jin:'' Okay then, well sorry if I had the wrong idea...but I hafta go! *''To Tsubaki:'' Sorry Tsubaki...I'm just not really willing to talk about my problems right now! *''To Relius:'' ...Despicable. Quotes: Hope's Damnation Before Match *Well, looks like I gotta fight. *Dammit, your in my way, so move or I'm gonna force ya! In-Battle *Taunt **You think this is easy? **Get the hell out of my way. **Don't think you can order me around. *Blocking **Try harder! **Don't give up! *Attacks **Buster Fire ***Buster Shot! ***Eat This! **Tools of Survival ***Eat This! ***Gotta stay focused! **Diving Slash ***Death from Above! ***Diving Slash! **Thunder Strike ***THUNDER STRIKE! ***This will leave ya shocked! **Slicing upper ***Upper! ***Upward! **Wind of Fire ***Gusts of Flame! ***WIND OF FIRE! **Trails of Ice ***Freeze in your tracks! ***Trails of Ice! *Distortion Drives **Thunder Reactor ***This will leave a mark, THUNDER REACTOR! ***Take this, REACTOR! **Ultra Beam ***Ultra....BEAM! ***Eat this! **Fight for Survival ***Gotta break through...! Now to fight for my own life! ***Fight....FOR....SURVIVAL! **Ultimate Saber ***Hah, too slow! Taste my blade's fury! ***Ultimate Saber...! You're so careless. **Piercing Ice ***Hope you're ready...FEEL THE COLD! ***Ice...PIERCE MY FOE! **Magma Quake ***Heh, burn to ash! ***Magma quakes, send my opponent to Hell! *Astral Heat **Dark Charge! Gotta make this count...! You won't get away from my power...THIS IS THE END! **Let's do this! Now to fially unlock my weapon's true strength...Hayato guide my blows...while I land the final strike...GO! Victory Quotes *Well, will you reconsider? Or is there gonna be more trouble? *Well, I got no time to waste, seeya later if your still awake...! Special: Before Match *''To Platinum (as Trinity):'' ...Seriously, YOU'RE one of the six heroes?! *''To Bang:'' So you just wanna see if I'm actually still truthful on that, huh...? well, let's get it over with *''To Mizunu:'' Stop calling me that! That isn't my name anymore! *''To Relius:'' Dammit, let's settle this now, Relius! *''To Tomuzu:'' Your not getting that tome! We're not gonna have a second dark war! *''To Nine:'' Well, let's see if I can prove myself to you. I'm not giving up! *''To Carl:'' Relius' kid, huh? Interesting... Don't disappoint me, alright? *''To Valkenhayn:'' Okay then... Should I be worried now??? *''Event: To Hakumen:'' So Nine's way of training is you huh? Bring it on! *''Event: To Terumi:'' You look nothing like the Terumi I seen, let's see if you fight different too! Special:In-Battle *Blocking **''To Carl:'' Impressive! **''To Bang:'' Don't let up! **''To any of the six heroes:'' Keep up the pace! **''To Mizunu:'' got a ways to go! **''To Relius:'' Weak! *Taunts *''To Platinum (as Trinity):'' ...hmph. *''To Bang:'' Thanks for not jumping to conclusions *''To Relius:'' ...hmph *''To Tomuzu:'' it's not going to be good for you. *''To Mizunu:you still insit on my real name? *''To Nine; not in the mood for this crap. *''To Carl:'' come forth and show me your power, kid. *''To Valkenhayn:'' Heh, you're strong for an old butler. *''To Hakumen/Terumi:'' heh, nothing but an illusion. Special: Victory Quotes *''To Platinum (as Trinity):'' Seems like you trust me well enough to not accuse me every 5 seconds of something I am not! *''To Bang:'' Bang, quick note. stay the hell away from anyone wanting that damn nail of yours, okay? *''To Mizunu:'' Well? What do ya have to say for yourself after 11 years? *''To Relius:'' Seems like death is too good for you. *''To Tomuzu:'' I'll be taking the Tome of the Damned now...! *''To Nine:'' So...did I do well? *''To Carl:'' You came close... I'll be sure to pay Relius back for ya! *''To Valkenhayn:'' Damn...you don't pull your punches...what kind of werewolf ARE you...?! *''Event: To Hakumen:'' Grrrgh, you're as strong as she said...! *''Event: To Terumi:'' Damn...at least you weren't a sadist this time...! Quotes: Crisis Rebellion Before Match *Okay...seems like I gotta keep fighting! *I won't back down...show me what you've got! In-Battle Victory Quotes *Just wait...those wounds won't heal if your moving over and over. *Your lucky that your still alive...I'd kill you if my family were on the line...! Special: Before match *''to Téakaka:'' Heh, good to see you again. I won't hold back! *''To Arisu:'' I see, I'll give it all I got! *''To Kaizema:'' I'll take care of this, not for Asuva, but for everyone! *''To Asuva:'' To test you, Now show me what you've learned! *''To Laileth:'' Laileth, I know you took over, but I need to check on your status as a true leader. *''To Bullet:'' You sure about this? *''To Azrael:'' Heh, let's see if we can have a fair battle...mad dog of sector seven...! Special: In-Battle Special: Victory *''To Téakaka:'' Is that good enough? *''To Arisu:'' That is my best strength...thatshould be enough for now. *''To Kaizema:'' ...I have nothing to say to scum like you... *''To Asuva:'' Is that your best...? You need to train harder! *''To Laileth:'' Don't think leadership is easy, Laileth. You still have a ways to go. *''To Azrael:'' Heh, great fight...just wish you'd tone it down somewhat...agh...! Quotes: Calamatous Complex Before Match In-Battle Victory Quotes Special: Before match *''To Asuva:'' "We still have reasons to care about you, Asuva!" *''To Laileth:'' "Dammit, Laileth. How about I tear those horns off and guge your eye sockets out with 'em?!" *''To Kaizema:'' "How about we finish this, Terumi..." Special: In-Battle Special: Victory *''To Asuva:'' "Will you reconsider this fight..." *''To Laileth:" Thats how we punish RSF Traitors..." *''To Kaizema: "This will be the end of you, damn snake!" Quotes: Fate Dissolution Before Match *This time I'll finish this strife for good! *I don't care if your in my way, your goin' down too! In-Battle Victory Quotes *...Out of my way, dammit *Nothing more for you to know seeing your knocked out! Special: Before match *''To Bullet:'' If you think this is necessary, then alright... Let's go! *''To Kaizema:'' This is it, Terumi...! *''To Laileth:'' Alright traitor, I'll show you the execution process for the RSF traitors! *''To Asuva:'' I don't wanna do this Asuva... But we gotta keep our strength up! *''To Arisu:'' ...Let's just get this over with. *''To Relius:'' Alright Relius, prepare yourself, I'll finally make you pay! *''To Valrayn:'' ...Are you sure your on our side, again? I wanna make sure. *''To Nine:'' I'm serious this is kinda freaking me out...! Special: In-Battle Special: Victory *''To Bullet:'' Okay, I think I'm ready for it. *''To Kaizema:'' We're not finished yet! Hope will prevail over despair! *''To Laileth:'' ...just lie there... she will finish you off... *''To Asuva:'' You alright??? can ya move? *''To Arisu:'' ......an empty victory for me, it seems. *''To Relius:'' ...You can rest in peace brother... our foe is now dead. *''To Valrayn:'' Okay fine now I believe you....but try to be careful next time...! *''To Nine:'' whats your point on getting in my case?! it's something I need to do alone! Category:Quotes